


No es la Historia a la que estaba Destinado.

by DrowningGhost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningGhost/pseuds/DrowningGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi Chihiro reconsidera lo que lo ha llevado a creer que podría ser importante en algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es la Historia a la que estaba Destinado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente escribí esto para hacerme sentir mejor más que nada, llevo 3 años sin escribir por lo que no sé si esto transmita lo que deseo.
> 
> Es lo que yo personalmente considero que sería Mayuzumi y puede que la manera en la que perciban a este personaje sea distinta.

 

El minutero llegó a cero y con ello sintió como su última oportunidad terminaba.

 

Si le preguntaban alguna vez como empezó todo sabía que no podría responderles nunca, ni él mismo sabía cuándo su mente se convirtió en una escalera en espiral en la cual siempre se deslizaba hacia abajo, cuando el vacío en su pecho creció mientras anhelaba algo que sabía era imposible. Podría echarle la culpa a sus padres y a una mala infancia, a su frágil salud, incluso a sus viejos compañeros de clase pero sabría que estaría forzándolo para cuadrar en una historia trágica de personaje la cual el no poseía pero de ahí se originaba el problema.

El vació dentro de él y su personalidad perdida.

Claramente esta es la parte donde se elabora y explica con detalle este problema y como lo afecta, ¿No?

Pero él no vive en sus historias, no sería el protagonista ni su rival, no podría ser el mejor amigo o el personaje cómico, mucho menos el interés amoroso o el que estaba detrás de todo, no… Él nunca podría ser nada de eso. Y lo intentó, oh dios como lo intentó, pero para todo hay un límite y algo solo se puede romper una cantidad de veces hasta que no hay manera de traer una versión bastarda de lo que era, termina quedándose roto y en piezas dispersas alrededor que no podrán ser recogidas una vez más.

Lo intentó más de una vez, cambiaba su manera de hablar para que fuera acorde con el protagonista, sus modales, incluso sus gustos eran fácilmente moldeables a los del protagonista o personaje que resaltara más a su gusto, pero eso nunca funcionó incluso cuando parecía que lo haría.

Aún recuerda como salía a sentarse con sus amigos en el pasto mientras comían un almuerzo cliché durante el tiempo de almuerzo entre clases, las risas armónicas mientras el sol les iluminaba y el cielo era irritantemente azul con unas pocas nubes que servían como perfecta decoración, los colores eran vibrantes y sus conversaciones superficiales mientras sus personalidades seguían un patrón, pero eso le hacía feliz, era su pequeño sueño de vivir y lograr algo como el personaje principal o uno de ellos.

Recuerda tener el espíritu de saltarse las clases en ciertas ocasiones, o los largos viajes a la biblioteca del colegio mientras admiraba el escenario que presentaban esos edificios cuando nadie más caminaba por ahí, era callado y le daba una sensación de calma que venía con sentirse único aunque fuera una simple ilusión que le hacía sonreír mientras el viento le daba suavemente en la cara de una manera que no era especial.

Le era imposible olvidar a la chica que sería su perfecto interés amoroso fueran ellos los protagonistas de una novela de las que solía leer, como se tomaban de las manos y hablaban de cosas irrelevantes mientras se acostaban en partes del colegio apartadas de los demás estudiantes mientras veían el cielo y se ahogaban en las siempre cambiante formas de las nubes, incontables sonrisas sincronizadas y frases repetidas que los hacían sentir especiales.

Pero esa no era su vida, sus tan llamados amigos le dejaron tan rápido como la primavera acabó, sus conversaciones cada vez más escazas mientras sus notas eran más bajas, la lluvia ya no era romántica o inspiradora y los caminos a la biblioteca estaban llenos de una soledad sofocante, no habían motivos ocultos detrás de las personas ni un misterio interesante que lo convirtiera en héroe, la chica no pudo con su falsedad y mentiras y le dejó por un futuro mejor y apegado a la realidad.

Nunca sería un personaje importante, lo que quería era un sueño plástico que no podría ser realidad sin sus ilusiones, debía mantener buenas notas y dejar atrás el tiempo libre para desear fantasías mientras el peso del futuro y su mente solo se debía concentrar en ese monótono ciclo de vida que llevaban todos, tenía que ser una persona centrada y dejar de leer cosas que lo alejaran de lo fría que era la realidad, no hay lugar para esperanzas cuando son robadas de alguien más. Él no era nadie, no era importante, no cambiaría el mundo o la vida de alguien, no daría una lección para luego morir épicamente, no tenía un destino, solo era un ser más completamente en blanco sin metas a las que llamar propias.

Cuando llegó a Rakuzan ya no tenía más que los pequeños nervios del primer día en un sitio diferente, el vacío seguía creciendo pero ya no lograba importarle, realmente perdió todos sus intereses sin saber si eran realmente suyos o adoptados de otra persona ficticia, aunque nunca pudo dejar de lado los mangas y novelas ligeras que leía en su tiempo libre. En el fondo deseaba que algo pasara, siendo tal vez el típico estudiante serio y callado con un gran secreto el cual no poseía, un chico que construía murallas por haber sido herido en su pasado impactante que él no tuvo, incluso un interesante antagonista con el que algunas fans solían empatizar y preferir al siempre moralmente perfecto protagonista pero no, su maldad no era especial, tenía una inteligencia común, y una infancia nada destacable.

Tomo la costumbre de desaparecer en los descansos y buscar un sitio alejado en el cual hundirse en sus pensamientos, se había rendido con encontrar a sus otros personajes, intentó con la biblioteca pero siempre tenía al menos un estudiante que encajaría con aquel chico distante que se enamora de la chica dulce y diferente lo que lo lleva a un desarrollo de personaje muy fluido, también quedarse en la última fila de asientos en algún desolado salón de clases pero esos eran ocupados por las personas inteligentes desinteresada en sus compañeros creyéndose superiores mientras leían algo complicado o puede que jugaran ajedrez o shogi contra sí mismos dándose un aire intelectual, claro que ese personaje encontraría a alguien que supere sus expectativa llevándolo a un mundo distinto donde relacionarse y aprender de la amistad, un lugar apartado en el jardín para leer tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol tampoco sonaba mal al principio pero eso estaba destinado al protagonista tímido en un comienzo que con un pequeño empujón era una gran persona que ayudaba a los demás y se embarcaba en una aventura donde iba consiguiendo amigos en el camino, su última opción antes de comer con todos los demás y seguir desapareciendo entre la multitud fue la que funcionó.

La terraza de su colegio era un lugar cliché de promesas y despedidas, puede que incluso un lugar donde terminas salvando a la persona que terminaría ganando confianza al final de la historia, pero en su caso estaba solo y era lo suficientemente bueno como para leer mientras aquella brisa tranquilizadora le diera en la cara de casualidad. Muy en el fondo esperaba aquél momento donde pudiera otra vez vivir una falsa historia que le hiciera feliz, pero al final del día solo se quedaba el con sus suspiros mientras cerraba lo que estuviera leyendo para regresar a las siempre iguales clases, con cada año se quedó con cada vez menos de  lo que pensaba ser, una carcasa sin personalidad llena de ira ahogada hasta solo ser comentarios sarcásticos en su mente fue lo que le quedo cuando ya entraba a su último año escolar.

Claro está que eso cambió un día para poderse llenar de nuevo con ilusiones transparentes, no lo admitiría si aquel niñato pelirrojo le preguntara, pero cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien llegando a la azotea se llenó con aquella extraña sensación de anticipación en la boca del estómago,  su respiración se entrecorto por un segundo cuando vio al chico que acababa de cerrar la puerta, con su cabello imposiblemente llamativo  y sus ojos heterocromáticos que sabía tenían que hipnotizar a más de una, mantuvo su cara en blanco como hacía siempre y fingió leer sin darle algo de importancia al chico que tuvo que empezar la conversación. Sus modales y formal manera de hablar, la mirada intensa que no le temía a nada, esa aura de complicidad, y su imposibilidad de perder lo confirmaban, no podría estarse confundiendo con algo como eso, Akashi Seijuro tendría que ser el personaje principal de la historia que él mismo iba forjando a su paso, su nombre lo decía, de familia influyente y pasado trágico, presiones y responsabilidades que no eran del común como él, si no estuviera tan desacostumbrado a sonreír sin ser un gesto amargo estaba seguro de que presentaría lo más parecido a una sonrisa genuina escuchando como lo quería en su equipo, sus sueños de cristal por fin eran ciertos, casi no podía creerlo, pero en el fondo algo le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Todo pintaba perfecto otra vez, el capitán nivelado y protagonista, los tres compañeros cómicos con perfectas y planeadas interacciones más un buen título con habilidades únicas que los llevaban a la cima con la guía del chico destinado a cumplir sus sueños, los días en la terraza coloreándose cada vez más, conversaciones con Akashi destinadas a cambiarlo y hacerlo sentir especial, y su personalidad perdida teniendo un propósito para el desarrollo de la trama en su amenazante último año.

Claro que no tenía razón en algo así, no era su lugar.

Debió sospechar cuando tuvo que usar técnicas que ya pertenecían a alguien más, incluso cuando la sed de victoria del capitán era cada vez menos sana y sus frases empezaban a causar escalofríos en la espalda de los jugadores generando risas nerviosas de quienes se querían convencer a sí mismos de que eso era una broma, la manera en la que cada uno tenía un camino separado, quizás la realización de lo que ocurría debió caerle como un balde de agua helada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se sentían los equipos a los que vencían o puede que al ver al equipo que se enfrentaban en lo que significaría el final para los miembros del equipo de tercer año.

Por más que quisiera seguir siendo feliz en su pequeño mundo de fantasía no pudo evitar como poco a poco todo empezó a desmoronarse en la final de la copa de invierno, aquél chico de ojos azules era muy puro, poseía un compás moral definido, y unos ideales que estaba dispuesto a mantener hasta el final sin forzarlos, su luz era su mejor amigo y el vínculo que tenían era más fuerte de lo que jamás tendría con Akashi sin importar cuanto lo deseara, sorprendentemente todos eran amigos y eran un pequeño equipo que había logrado llegar hasta ahí con dificultad pero sin rendirse, eran demasiado perfectos para ser reales pero sin embargo ahí estaban frente al oponente más fuerte dando todo lo que podían.

La primera pieza cayó al ser un fantasma moldeado a la sombra de alguien. Él era el reemplazo, una copia barata de las habilidades de un niño destinado a la grandeza, no podía creer como no se dio cuenta antes, era un reemplazo, un horrible y fallido reemplazo de un chico perfecto que tuvo todo con lo que el soñaba sin siquiera darse cuenta, era una sombra dentro de otra que se negaba a aceptar el no ser notada, solo seguía el libreto del show que aquel chico de la azotea había montado, se sintió traicionado al darse cuenta de en qué lo había convertido el chico por el que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para seguir sus órdenes, claro que con resentimiento y fastidio fingido, nunca podría decirle lo que sentía por él, ahora sus sentimientos se sentían como una hipnosis o una seria de alucinaciones borrosas que solo hacían que su cabeza le diera vueltas pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por eso, tenía que demostrar que era mejor, tenía que luchar cual personaje principal para que su sueño no fuera arrancado de él tan fácilmente. Intentó ser un modelo nuevo, mentir y tratar de que la idea de ser una versión mejorada le quedara en su mente hasta ser verdad, su mezcla de sentimientos más la confusión terminó siendo una molestia creciente ¡¿Por qué aquel chico era mejor que él?! ¡¿Por qué Akashi lo había manipulado?!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un adolescente inservible y vacío más perdiéndose en la multitud?!

Encima de todo el remolino mental con el que intentaba lidiar durante el partido, el chico de cabello azul se dio cuenta de cómo otra vez y más descaradamente su capitán lo estaba usando para lo único que jamás le importaría, el tiempo era cada vez más distorsionado y las voces a su alrededor más lejanas, un sueño sin sentido sería cómo describiría ese momento que le ocasionada una horrible incomodidad en la garganta, una disociación desorientadora como pocas.

El resto del juego pasó como un manga difuminado y confuso frente a sus ojos, estaba muy ocupado ahogándose en sensaciones y pensamientos mezclados en un coctel vomitivo, el sonido que señalizaba el final del partido fue lo único que lo trajo a la realidad y la puntuación en el marcador se sintió como una patada repentina que lo dejó sin aire pero después de unos segundos que se hicieron más largos en su mente de lo que en realidad fueron quedó algo inesperado para él en ese momento pero a la vez tan familiar como los ojos sin vida que veía cada mañana en el espejo, calma.

El final del resultado de sus anhelos fue lleno de emoción y repentino pero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Una gran indiferencia y sensación de tranquilidad lo volvió a invadir y se sintió como si regresara a casa luego de un largo viaje lleno de alucinaciones inducidas por anestesia, varios comentarios sarcásticos invadieron su mente y sus emociones volvían a coincidir con su expresión neutra.

Pero puedo que eso haya sido una mentira hacia sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso bloqueando los sonidos de felicidad y reencuentro de los dolorosamente obvios personajes principales, pensó en su único escape en la azotea donde los libros le llevaban a una realidad alterna y maravillosa, una parte de él se preguntó qué pasaría si saltará de ese lugar especialmente común como tanto lo consideró en sus primeros dos años asistiendo a esa escuela. El pensamiento de él cayendo de una manera solo hermosa en las novelas mientras los alumnos lo ignoraban hasta que la noticia estuviera en boca de todos y susurraran sobre el suicidio de aquel chico al que realmente no conocían por lo que tendrían que crear rumores, a la final lo olvidarían fácilmente y viviría entre leyendas como el fantasma que siempre fue, su propia muerte estaba romantizada en su cabeza y a decir verdad no le importaba. Tal vez sería solo un pensamiento más en la mente de aquél  chico perdido en el mar de gente que no era más que otro nombre que no quedaría marcado en nada.

 

Con el final del partido el reloj llegó al mismo número de intentos por soñar de aquella sombra gris.


End file.
